Dwayne Forge
Mrs. Forge (anyja) Cherise Glover (ex-barátnője) |fő kapcsolatok = Playboy X (korábban) Niko Bellic (opcionális) Jayvon Simson (korábban) |jármű = Piros NRG 900 |üzletek = The Triangle Club Drogkereskedelem |szinkronhang = Devin Richards |size = 240px}} Dwayne Forge egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki az egyik főszereplőként és opcionális barátként megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben. Dwayne egy volt drogbáró, aki Észak Holland felett uralkodott. Életrajz Gyerekkor Dwayne 1973-ban, Észak-Hollandban, Liberty Cityben született. A Westminster tornyoknál nőtt fel, a hírhedten erőszakos és kábítószer-fertőzött lakásépítési projektnél Észak-Hollandban. Apja egy írástudatlan, erőszakos strici és kábítószer-kereskedő volt, aki rendszeresen verte az anyját és őt is. A baráti tevékenységek során elmesélte Nikónak, hogy az anyja egyszer vett az apjának egy golfütőt, mivel az egyik barátjának is volt, az apja viszont a hátán törte el azt. Azt is elregélte neki, hogy az apját később meggyilkolták, a halálakor Dwayne azt mondta: "nem éreztem semmit" és "örültem mikor megdöglött", hogy megszabadult tőle. Dwayne elmondta Nikónak, hogy ő eredetileg nem drogdíler szeretett volna lenni, hanem egy rendőr, de azt mondta, nem tudott elég jól olvasni, és hogy az LCPD lenéztek a fekete rendőröket a 1980-as években. Egy bizonyos ponton hajléktalan volt, mivel nem tud munkát találni anélkül, hogy elvégezte volna a teljes oktatást. Onnan Dwayne mérlegelte az egyetlen piacképes készségeit, miközben kijelentette, hogy "össze tudok adni, és embereket tudtam megijeszteni, úgyhogy elkezdtem kábítószert eladni". Drogbirodalma és börtönbe jutása 1988 és 1999 között, Dwayne futtatott egy kiváló kokainbirodalmat. Dwayne azt állította, hogy 50,000 dollárt csinált egy hét alatt és tele voltak pénzzel a lakásai, amiket megtömtek bankjegyekkel! A kapcsolatai miatt, Dwayne-nek több tiszta terméke volt bárkinél Algonquin-ban abban az időben. Mindazonáltal, az új sikerével szintén jöttek a problémák. Sok ember a rengeteg pénze és utcai hírneve miatt féltékeny volt Dwayne-re. Ez azt okozta, hogy Dwayne állandóan nagyon távolinak látsszon és csak néhány emberhez maradt közel. Azok közül az egyik a barátnője, Cherise Glover volt, akit leír az az iránti szeretetként, hogy "én életet baszok meg", és Trey Steweart volt, akit szintén Playboy X-ként, a zsenijeként ismertek. Az óriási gazdagsága ellenére mindazonáltal, Dwayne kijelenti, hogy ő nyomorult volt, miközben paranoiásnak és dühösnek tűnt, - esetleg a mások féltékenysége miatt. Dwayne kijelentette, hogy el akart indítani egy jó családot és akart gyerekeket, de azt hitte, hogy a drogviszonylata és börtönmunkatartama megakadályozták azt. Dwayne szintén befektetett a felnőtt szórakoztató üzletbe és megvette a Triangle klubot Bohanben, és néhány pornográf üzletet Liberty Cityben és Alderney Cityben. Az 1990-es évek végén egy csúcsot követően, egy informátor, Jayvon Simson - elveszi Dwayne barátnőjét - miközben Dwayne-t letartóztatták és börtönbe zárják. Dwayne először börtönből működtette a bandát, miközben szintén nyújtotta a barátnőjének, Cherisének, autót, lakást, bankszámlát, mindent. Kijelenti azt, hogy a börtönben töltött idő alatt keresztülment sok terápián és őt öngyilkosságért ítélték büntetésre. Playboy X az ezredforduló környékén vette át az uralmat, ahogy több banda is kinőtte magát az egyemberes crack terjesztésből - nem csak nagyobb drogüzletekké, és más bűncselekmények megszervezőjévé váltak, de legális tevékenységeket is folyattak a zene - és ingatlanpiacon is. Playboy 2004-ben látogatta meg Dwaynet a börtönben, azóta már nem érdeklődik utána. Ezalatt az idő alatt a Triangle klubot átvették a Trunchez fivérek. Dwayne azt állítja, hogy mikor letartóztatták, a rendőrség mindenfélét ígért neki, ha információt ad a többi drogterjesztőről, de ő nem árult el semmit, mondván " ha meghalok, úgy akarok találkozni a Teremtővel, hogy tudom, nem köptem be soha senkit." A Grand Theft Auto IV eseményei Börtönből való szabadulása thumb|left|250px|Dwayne találkozik [[Niko Bellic|Nikóval és Playboy X-szel.]] 2008-ban Dwayne kiszabadul börtönből és azonnal elmegy meglátogatni Playboyt az otthonában. Beszél Playboy X-szel és Niko Belliccel a Deconstruction for Beginners misszióban, ahol Playboy pártfogolja őt. Playboy X végül fizet Niko Bellicnek, hogy megbékítse Dwayne-t azáltal, hogy nála fog dolgozik, de Niko hitelesen csatlakozik Dwayne-hez, ahogy ők mindketten nehézséget tapasztaltak és másokért fejlesztettek egy cinikus kilátást életen és ellenszenven. Életének újjáépítése Ezután Niko segít neki talpra állni és visszerezni a Triangle klubot. Először Dwayne megkéri őt, hogy végezzen Jayvonnal, mivel lenyúlta a pénzét és a csaját is. Niko megtalálta őt és Cherisét is, ahol egy rövid csevegést követően Jayvon megpróbál elmenekülni. Ez idők alatt Niko eldöntheti, hogy életben hagyja-e Cherisét, vagy megölje. Miután végzett Simsonnal, elvitte Dwayne pénzét a Cluckin' Bell-be, ahol átadta neki a pénzt. thumb|250px|Niko elviszi Dwayne pénzét a [[Cluckin' Bell étterembe.]] Később, megparancsolja Nikónak, hogy végezzen a Triangle klubban lévő három fivérrel, azaz Javierrel, Jesussal és Jose Trunchezzal. A gyilkosság után, Playboy X felhívja Nikót, és dühös lesz rá, mivel a Trunchez testvérek az üzlettárai voltak. Mindazonáltal Dwayne szintén elkezd Playboyról szemetet beszélni, és Dwayne újból megszerezte a Triangle klubot, ami tovább ütközik Playboy üzleti érdekeivel. Dwayne tudta, hogy Playboy passzívan és agresszívan hátat fog fordítani neki. Playboy szerint az öreg bandája felét felajánlotta Dwayne-nek, de ő nem fogadta el, ezzel valószínűleg megsértette őt. A Holland játszma Nikót később mindkét férfi arra kérte, hogy öljék meg egymást, a The Holland Play c. misszióban. Nikónak el kell döntenie, hogy Playboy X-et vagy Dwaynét gyilkolja meg. thumb|left|250px|Dwayne halála, játékostól függően. Ha Niko dönt, hogy megöli Dwaynét, Niko tiszteletteljesen mondani fogja neki, hogy "ez nem személyes." Forge elfogadja a sorsát, hátat fordítva Nikónak és "hamisnak" nevezi őt. Niko eltalálja Dwayne fejének hátsó részét, miközben elfordult, Niko láthatóan megbánta tettét. Playboy fizet Nikónak a gyilkosságért, és Bellic "hidegnek" nevezi őt, mert meggyilkoltatta vele az egykori mentorát. Ezután a két fickó soha többé nem fog ismét találkozni. Ha Niko úgy dönt, hogy Playboyt öli meg, Niko elmegy meglátogatni őt az otthonába, ahol elmondja neki, hogy "a játék megváltoztatta őt", erre Playboy ideges lesz, majd megpróbál elmenekülni, miközben utasítja az embereimet, hogy végezzenek Nikóval. Niko utána megy és egy sikátorban sarokba szorítja őt, ezután fejbe lövi. Ezt követően Dwayne, Niko barátjává válik. Miután a barátságuk erőssé vált, Dwayne Niko kérésére küldhet két fegyveres ürgét, hogy segítsenek neki. Ha Dwayne és Niko részegek a baráti tevékenység alatt, Dwayne bevallhatja, hogy megölte Playboyt, mert túl féltékeny volt az ő sikerére. Ha Playboy-al végeztünk, megkapjuk a házat mentési pontként. Megjelenés Dwayne kopasz és szakállas. Farmert, edzőcipőt, és egy zöldes-fekete kabátot hord, illetve nagy testalkattal rendelkezik. Személyiség A baráti tevékenység ideje alatt, Dwayne Nikónak beszél az életéről, és először nagyon negatív dolgokkal, kilátásokkal indulnak a párbeszélgetések. Azonban, miután elég időt töltött Nikóval, Dwayne kezd pozitívabban cselekedni és miután Niko azt mondja neki, hogy ne panaszkodjon, és próbálja meg élvezni az életet, Dwayne végül elkezd megosztani néhány pozitív kilátást és reményt Nikóval. Annak ellenére, hogy egy drogdíler, Dwayne gyakran mutatja az extrém kedvesség és önzetlenség jeleit különösen azokhoz, akik közel állnak hozzá. Mikor bebörtönözték, biztos akart lenni abban, hogy a barátnőjével minden rendben van-e, és még a drága autókat, kiadásokat sem sajnálta tőle. Dwayne és Playboy között apa-fiú kapcsolat volt, megtanította neki, hogyan kell eladni a kábítószereket és segített neki abban is, hogy egy bűnügyi birodalmat hozzon létre. Ha Niko dönt, hogy megöli Playboy X-et, Dwayne mutatja igazi szomorúságát az ő halála miatt, kesereg, hogy ő "jó gyerek volt régebben". Dwayne úgy tűnik, hogy szereti a rapet és a hiphopot, mivel a kedvenc rádióállomásai a The Beat 102,7 és a The Classics 104.1. Baráti tevékenységek Dwayne az ötödik és egyben utolsó barátja Nikónak a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben. Ha megkímélte őt a Holland játszmában, Dwayne küldeni fog Nikónak egy e-mailt. Ha Niko pozitívan reagál erre, ő és Dwayne barátok lesznek. Ő 15:00-01:00 óra között elérhető. A lehetséges tevékenységek a következők: ivás, evés, bowling, show műsorok (Perestroika vagy Split Sides), vagy elmennek a sztriptíz klubba. Szeret elmenni a Superstar kávézóba, és még mindig szereti a Cluckin' Bell éttermet is. Az ő egyik kedvence a Club Liberty éjszakai klub Northwoodban, Algonquinban. Dwayne nem szereti azt, ha Niko túl gyorsan vezet. Ő nagyon idegenkedik a helikopterektől, tehát nem érdemes őt felvenni helikopterrel. Mindazonáltal szereti a NRG 900-at. Dwayne baráti tevékenységei nem számítanak semmit a 100 százalékos befejezésnél. thumb Baráti ajándék Dwaynetől Ha Niko és Dwayne barátsága elégé magas (minimum:75-80% körül), akkor Niko felhívatja őt, hogy küldjön érte két verőlegényt, akik segítenek neki. Az egyiknél egy pisztoly van, a másik fickó pedig egy Micro-SMG-t hord magánál. Ők közel maradnak Nikóhoz és bármilyen ellenségre rálőnek. Nagyjából 10-15 percig maradnak Nikóval, ezután Niko fogja mondani neki, hogy egyedül akar lenni. Ha Niko túl messze kerül tőlük, akkor eltűnnek. LCPD bűnügyi nyilvántartás |} Küldetések, melyekben szerepel GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Ruff Rider (főnök) *Undress to Kill (főnök) *The Holland Play (megölhető) Hiba *Bizonyos esetekben Playboy X megölése után, Dwayne Nikónak adja a házát, így Niko kapcsolatként tartani fogja őt, de Dwayne barátként nem lesz elérhető és ha felhívjuk őt, akkor csak a hangpostát lehet hallani. Apróságok *Ha a játékos a Deconstruction for Beginners misszió előtt kikeresi Dwayne Forge fájlját és profilját a rendőrségi adatbázison és rendőrautó-számítógépén a fájljának, akkor "őrzöttként" van feltüntetve. Ha Niko megöli őt, akkor pedig "elhunytként" lesz olvasható a bűnügyi nyilvántartásban. *Dwayne-nek három különböző hangpostája van a játékon keresztül, a legtöbb bármilyen karakterért. *Ő és Playboy kapcsolata hasonló Mikhail Faustin és Dimitri Rascalov kapcsolatához. Mindkét ismerik egymást régóta, és az egyik előbb-utóbb elárulja a másikat (Playboy elárulja Dwaynét a The Holland Play-ban és Dimitri elárulja Mikhailt a The Master and the Molotov c. küldetésben). *A küldetéseit játszhatják, miután befejezték a játékot, mivel az ő küldetései nincsenek hatással a játék cselekményeire. Galléria DwayneForge-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Dwayne Uzival a kezében. DeconstructionForBeginners-GTAIV-1-.png|Dwayne megismerkedik Nikóval. Niko_and_dwayne_encounter_IV-1-.jpg|Dwayne munkát ad Nikónak. DwayneForge-GTAIV-Artwork-1-.png|Művészeti alkotás Dwayneről. TheHollandPlay-GTAIV-DwayneDeath-1-.png|Niko lelövi Dwayne-t, játékostól függően. DwayneForge-GTAIV-LCPDDatabase-1-.png|Dwayne rendőrségi fotója. DwayneForge2-GTAIV-1-.jpg Dwayne-1-.jpg|Dwayne utasítja Nikót, hogy végezzen Jayvonnel. Navigáció en:Dwayne Forge de:Dwayne Forge es:Dwayne Forge fr:Dwayne Forge it:Dwayne Forge nl:Dwayne Forge pl:Dwayne Forge pt:Dwayne Forge ru:Дуэйн Фордж fi:Dwayne Forge Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:Barátok Kategória:Opcionális karakterek